


Back from the Dead

by furyofthephoenix



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine seeing Loki again after believing him to be dead





	Back from the Dead

[lokihiddleston](https://tmblr.co/ZOWZmx2OCJvW6)

“Surprise!”

Heavy silence hung in the air, before you whispered, “You asshole.”


End file.
